


Their Night

by Hakuryuukun



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Foreplay, HakuMor, Smut, Smut and minor fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakuryuukun/pseuds/Hakuryuukun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to start this off with the usual fluff but nope. They’re just going to do the do. Kinda. To give some background, this takes place in an alternate timeline where Emperor Hakuryuu married Morgiana. This is their wedding night. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Night

The newly crowned Emperor of the Kou Empire, Ren Hakuryuu, gazed lovingly at the redhaired beauty sprawled across his, no, their bed. 

In contrast, the newly crowned Empress of the Kou Empire, Morgiana, was unable to return his affectionate stare. Not because she didn’t feel the same for him nor because love was something foreign to her, but because even this naive Fanalis knew what was soon going to happen. 

_And it frightened her_. 

She was even more scared by the fact that somewhere in that fear laid a mixture of excitement and arousal. According to the many tales from The Womanizer of the Seven Seas she overheard, this was something that she would surely enjoy. 

Finally, she leveled her eyes with his and could do nothing more than to offer him the most awkward grin Hakuryuu had ever seen, causing him to break out into a fit of hearty laughter. 

Morgiana assumed this meant he was not bothered by her innocence in this manner. The latter was then confirmed when the young Emperor mounted her, pressing his lips against her forehead. 

As a former slave, she never had the luxury to imagine being treated this way; like something to be loved and treasured. Like a woman first and Fanalis second. She became flooded with joy at this realization and yet she stiffened as Hakuryuu gave every inch of her face the same delicate treatment. Lips included. 

Her reaction did not go unnoticed as he stopped his fevered butterfly kisses to lock eyes with hers, stroking her face with his thumb. 

“Lady Morgiana? We don’t have to continue if you - “

“I do...I really do want you...Hakuryuu..” 

As proof of her statement, she grabbed his face and practically smashed her lips against his, surprising them both. She had no idea what in Solomon’s name what she was doing as her tongue probed and prouded every inch of his mouth, but was pleasantly caught off guard when she was rewarded with his moans. 

Hakuryuu’s lips then began to travel further down her body, stopping briefly to mar her neck with angry red lovebites. As he maneuvered downward he loosened her robe, exposing more and more delicious looking skin until she laid nude before him.

Morgiana’s nude form was unexpectedly smooth and slender. Hakuryuu was expecting something vastly different for someone with the capability to reduce everything in this room into rumble within seconds.

 _Him included_.

However, it did not matter to him what kind of body she possessed. He felt himself becoming hotter and hotter with lust at the sight of her. It took every fiber of his being not to take her right there and then; to force her legs open, plunge into her, and thrust maddeningly in and out with reckless abandonment. He knew that his blushing bride had yet to experience the joys of womanhood and did not want to harm her.

 _A more animalistic approach would have to come later_.

“ _Beautiful_ ,” Hakuryuu murmured before hungrily sucking on her perked nipples, flicking his tongue around the hardened rose colored nub. 

His name became a mantra in her ears as she mewled repeatedly. Morgiana reached down to touch him more so out of curiosity for the identity of the hardened mass that was brushing against her inner thigh rather than to excite him. 

The sensation of her touch caused Hakuryuu to pause and growl. Unsure of whether or not this was a good or bad reaction, she muttered a sincere apology.

“It’s ok Lady Morgiana. You are allowed to...t-touch me as well.” he assured her, sitting up to remove his clothes as the blistering heat of his arousal was too much at this point. He hesitated at first, recalling that Morgiana knew nothing of the true extent of his scars. 

_Would she flinch? Would she consider him a monster?_

As if she read his very thoughts, she sat up with him and assisted with the removal of his robes.

“ _Beautiful_ ,” Morgiana mutter, tracing the vast scar on his chest that ran all the way down past his waist with the tip of her finger. 

With those words, Hakuryuu could no longer control himself. He pushed her onto her back with a bit more force than he intended and gripped tightly at her hips before dipping his head low to lap at the sweet tasting juices on her folds. To her enjoyment, his tongue occasionally brushed against her clit igniting sparks deep within her. 

With her knees bent, back arched, pawn and forehead sweaty, Morgiana was in a state of everlasting bliss. She whimpered. She squirmed. She squealed. 

Then she felt it. She hadn’t a single clue what it was, but it felt as though a fire had kindled within her belly and threatened to spread throughout her entire body. 

_And she was loving every minute of it_.

However, that feeling of bliss did not last as long as she hoped. The pleasurable burning sensation transformed into a different kind of burning; one that was literally ripping her apart and it hurt, my God, did it hurt. 

Morgiana did not realize it as first, but Hakuryuu had already began to slowly push himself inside of her. She was so tight, _so very tight_ , and warm around him he wanted to explore more and more of her insides and yet hearing her cry out in pain made him stop in an instant.

“If it’s too much for you, we can stop. I don’t mind“

“No, it’s alright...Please keep going.”

In truth, Morgiana wanted nothing more to do with that splitting pain, however she figured that the pain would soon disappear. 

_After all, why else would any sane women who did not desire children engage in such a act?_ she mulled.

Though not fully convinced, Hakuryuu resumed, clasping her hips tighter than before. He went deeper and deeper, groaning at every inch that disappeared inside her body. The feel, smell, and lingering taste of her on his tongue was all almost too much for him, as the urge to disregard the resistance and sink himself fully inside nearly consumed him once more.

Morgiana, on the other hand, was fighting a different urge; _the urge to push him away_. The pain had yet to subside. Tears spilled onto face as she swallowed every wail that attempted to escape from her lips. She shifted constantly hoping her movements would provide some sort of relief. It was no use.

And just as suddenly as her misery began it had ended. Hakuryuu, unable to watch her undergo this agony he was inflicting on her, pulled away from her and crashed onto the bed beside with a loud sigh. 

A silence had then invaded the room. A silence that should have been ruptured by after-sex cooing rather than made worse by the still air of awkwardness. In the midst of it, Hakuryuu yearned to reprimand her for casting away her true feelings aside for his “satisfaction.” 

_But discipline would have to wait_ , he thought, stretching out an arm to pull Morgiana close him. Her head landed on top of his chest which she instinctively nuzzled against, curling up against him like a cat left out in the cold clinging to a source of heat. Hakuryuu seized this opportunity to plant yet another tender kiss on her forehead. 

Despite the soreness and somewhat disappointment of it all, the two managed to instantly drift off to sleep looking forward to their next night together.

**Author's Note:**

> It ended up being rather..awkward in the end? Definitely not what a had in mind, but I hope you readers enjoyed it nonetheless. I might end up doing a part 2 for this if enough people want me to (or if I decide to do it just because I love these two together).
> 
> And no, I have no idea how commas work and I never will.


End file.
